Why Didn't I Think of an Electric Blanket?
by JanetL
Summary: Edward and Bella are in their first year of Dartmouth. New England can get cold outside, and snowy. But there's always a way around any problem. AU BH EV Rated M for... well, you know.
1. Chapter 1

**With winter fast approaching, I offer you my updated tale of snow and icicles and trying to keep warm.**

"Edward?" I mumbled groggily with my eyes still closed, rolling over to confirm what my unconscious mind already knew.

Disappointed, I sighed and rolled over and hugged his pillow breathing in its sweet smell and trying to pacify myself.

It was hard for me to stay asleep when Edward was not in our bed, and rare event that it was, I felt guilty for waking up feeling so let down. He shouldn't have to be stuck here all night on my account.

But I couldn't help it. There was no better start to the day than to wake with my head on his shoulder, my body curled around him as he lay half underneath me, book in hand or watching T.V. with the volume turned down low.

And I also knew I should have expected it. Carlisle and Esme's flight from Washington touched down just before we left for class yesterday, so we didn't get an opportunity to see them come in. Edward had already said he was going to hunt after I dozed off, and I myself suggested that he head over to the new "big house" to get together with them while I slept.

Part of an estate auction, Alice had _seen_ the large run down farmhouse sitting in the middle of an overgrown orchard about a month ago. She, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had just moved to the east coast to begin renovations. We hadn't been gone that long but I really missed them, especially Alice. It was great having them pop in and out the last couple of days for a quick shower or just to hang for a while. But our family was still incomplete without the Cullen "parents" and we were all looking forward to when Carlisle and Esme would join us. Having left the hospital so abruptly the previous fall, Edward's father had felt it only right to stay on at the hospital in Forks until spring.

Esme claimed this visit was just a quick trip to check fabric swatches against the new paint before she ordered couches, but we all knew better. Esme would use any excuse to have the entire family together.

The entire family… except for me. Why did I have to sleep?

I pried my eyes open and looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

9:17… urgh.

That might have been sleeping in for the average college student, but for me, anything before 11am made for a long day.

And this morning was worse than usual. The first day of winter is supposed to be December 21at, but apparently, that didn't hold water here in the north east. The previous October days of crisp fall weather had changed more suddenly than I thought possible.

In spite of the fact that our final class ended early last night, it was well past midnight before we made it home. The temperature had plummeted in a matter of hours and I could not stop shivering as we made our way to the parking lot. On top of the freezing wind, the snow that had been falling lightly as Edward and I left for school yesterday afternoon had turned serious.

Yes, I had seen snow in Washington, but this wasn't the sloppy wet stuff that looked like it came out of the All Mighty's slush puppy machine. It dumped hard and heavy, seeming to blow in every direction. Edward did his best to shield me inside his jacket from the blizzard that stung my eyes and froze my exposed face and hands, catching me once as I stumbled, moving too fast to get to the shelter of the truck.

I was shaking like a leaf by the time we reached it. Fortunately for me, Edward had pushed the new remote starter as soon as we were in range and mercifully, the Chevy's heater warmed the truck up quickly while he cleared the windshield and put on our snow chains. I felt like a wimp sitting in the cab as he worked, force to move at human speed due to the fact there were others in the lot. I knew the cold was no problem for him, but still, I wished there was some way to reciprocate.

A brief blast of frigid air filled the cab as he shook the snow from his head and climbed in the driver's side.

"My hero!" I kissed the ice cold shoulder of his jacket, the closest spot I could reach to his lips.

"Hardly." he smiled over at me cranking the heater up another notch. "...but you're welcome."

As Edward put the truck in reverse and began to back out of the parking space, the radio announced an accident had closed the interstate and drivers were being diverted onto Route Ten… our road home.

"The roads must be terrible."

"Aren't you glad I won the coin toss now?" he smirked.

"No, I like driving." I pouted without any real conviction.

It was slow going. Visibility for humans was non-existent. Along with the added traffic, the wind rocked the cab of the truck while near white out conditions from the early season nor'easter emptied snow from the grey black sky. Even with the wipers on high I could see little and was sure that if I had been driving, I would have been a nervous wreck. But it was Edward's hand at the wheel and as much as I hated to admit it, I had nothing to fear.

So I just sat back and enjoyed myself. Warm, cozy and content, I pulled off my coat draping it over me like blanket and snuggled up to Edward while my tire chains jingled merrily as the line of tractor-trailers mixed with a few late evening travelers crawled ahead of us on the snow covered road.

My poor husband, on the other hand had become cranky, grumbling something about how this speed was usually reserved for grey haired grannies.

"Why don't you just pull over and carry the truck home if we're going so slow?" I teased.

"Hmmm… there's an idea."

"Oh, just hush up and enjoy the ride." I rolled my eyes pressing my cheek against his now warm jacket sleeve. "Do you have some place better to be?"

"You do have a point." He smiled.

His gloved hand pulled out from under mine on the gear shift and snaked around my shoulder, drawing my head close enough to kiss my hair with his still slightly cool lips. Already sitting in the middle of the bench seat, I scooted even closer, tucking myself against his side. His arm lingered around me and I spent the next couple hours shifting for him, listening to the sound of his soft humming to the radio and not caring in the least if we ever got home.

Edward left go of me and took back over on the gear shift as we approached where our road lay buried. It was completely covered; no snowplow would venture there. It surprised me he could find it.

The truck slid sideways the second we turned off the paved road.

"Whoa!" Stomach jumping into my throat, I grabbed at the dashboard. Laughing, Edward caught me around the waist and tucked me back into his side. It blew my mind how he could manage me and straightening the vehicle at same time.

"Are you having fun?" I asked breathless as he spun the tires, kicking a fountain of snow behind us.

"Of course." he smirked as the truck's engine squealed for mercy, looking so much like the seventeen year old boy he was that I had to smile too.

Unfortunately, there are certain things that even snow chains and Edward's mad driving skills cannot overcome… like a foot of snow on an unpaved lane. We didn't get far before we got bogged down.

"Guess I _am_ going to have to carry the truck home." Edward mused as the wheels spun and we began to drift backwards.

I blanched at the thought. "Nothing personal, but the idea of being hoisted above your head as you scaled our mountain is extremely unappealing."

He shot a wicked grin in my direction.

"How 'bout you carry me home and come back for the truck later?"

"I think I can manage that." He chuckled.

Though I had a heavy coat on and we were only a few miles from the house, he insisted on wrapping me up in the quilt I kept behind the truck's seat for emergencies. Backpacks over his shoulder, Edward scooped up the giant burrito that was me and hopped out.

The snow was knee deep, but of course that didn't matter to him. Faster than we would have made it up the mountain in the truck on dry roads, we passed the last trees into our yard.

With one last stride, he leaped lightly onto the front porch, skipping over the stairs.

"My hero!"

"Didn't you say that already once tonight, Love?"

"Some days it seems as if I can't say it enough."

He rolled his eyes bemused and sat me down quickly once we were inside, not giving me a chance to thank him properly. I buried my dissatisfaction, kicked off my sneakers and after unwrapping myself, followed him into the kitchen in search of a late night snack.

"Hungry?" he asked from the stove already turning the flame on.

"Just a little." I replied, opening the pantry door to forage for something quick and easy. _Pop Tarts, Ramen Noodles..._ _hmmm… Spaghettios._ I took them off the shelf, considering just eating them straight out of the can.

Edward grimaced and opened his mouth, most likely to comment on my food choice, and then closed it quickly. I suppressed a giggle. It struck me as funny the effort he was making not to be a pest. You had to give him points for trying.

I almost let him make me something...

"I'm in the mood for these," I smiled as I rummaged a drawer looking for the can opener. "...and besides, I'm a college kid. It's what we eat." Edward sighed, opening the next drawer over and handed me what I was looking for. I dumped the spaghettios into a bowl and stuck them in the microwave hoping that heating them up would assuage his need to cook for me. Sometimes a girl just wants some junk food.

Unfortunately, our nineteenth century poetry class was assigned homework. It was getting pretty late, almost 2a.m., but I hated the thought of ruining the weekend, especially with Carlisle and Esme here. After a brief internal debate, I decided to do it before bed. I sat my laptop on the kitchen table getting it warmed up while my spaghettios cooked. Edward pulled up a chair beside me while I ate and found our assigned poem, Byron's _The Giaour_ on line_._ I was clueless, having never read Byron as to why Edward had quietly groaned and shook his head when the professor wrote the assignment on the board explaining that it was in honor of the upcoming Halloween weekend.

It took a while to decipher the nineteenth century English verse, but the longer I read, the more I understood.

It was a_ vampire_ poem of all things. The tale was that of a man doomed to kill his family by drinking their blood as punishment for taking revenge for the murder of his true love Leila at the hands of Hassam, whose harem she belonged.

I fidgeted with the heart shaped diamond around my neck as I read. It was beautifully written, sad and tragic, but I did not enjoy reading it. Geopolitical crap aside, the Giaour was justified in his revenge. That jerk Hassam murdered his love. Why should he be damned to destroy his family? Why the heck couldn't he and Leila live happily ever after?

We worked late…okay; I worked late into the night. Edward who completed his paper before I had three bites of food down, waited patiently beside me at the table. He sat quietly as I typed, moving sentences around, once deleting an entire paragraph in the hope of garnering at least a B. Despite his silence, I could feel curiosity burning inside him about what I would think about this particular subject. I grinned to myself, considering turning the screen away from him just to see his reaction.

The night dragged. With his body so near… and me so needy, concentration was difficult. I thought I was never going to get done.

I was almost glad it was the fourth day of my monthly visitor. Every time I looked up last night, there he was, chin resting on his hand, smoldering dark eyes making my head spin, lips so close all I could think about was tasting them. In the end I just cobbled something together that I hoped the professor would like, frustrated that I was out of commission.

My annoying period…. Thank goodness it was almost over.

I yawned and stretched, making my way to Edward's side of the bed to find the T.V. remote.

… _as the deep plunge threatens the winter oranges and strawberries._

_Wow, the whole way down to Florida,_ I'd thought. It looked like I had a few minutes to hit the bathroom before the "_local on the eights"_. I was pretty sure that my period had ended over night and after confirming that went to the medicine cabinet to take day five of my "reminder pills." There had been a god awful fight the evening they fell out of my purse several months ago and I tried my best to be stealthy and not take them when Edward was about. My husband was disdainful of the little pink compact in the medicine cabinet and glared at it balefully every time he saw me pull it off the shelf. It wasn't worth getting his undies in a bunch over.

They made my periods shorter and lighter, I had explained to him. It was the least I could do.

They were unnecessary, he complained... loudly that night. I told him too bad.

I got back to the bedroom just in the nick of time. The storm that had frozen the entire eastern seaboard had moved for the most part off into the Atlantic, but not before adding another foot and a half of snow over the course of the night on our mountain. I threw on my jeans, one of Edward's heavy sweatshirts and a pair of thick socks, then headed down the stairs of our loft to the empty living room.

"Edward?" I called out again.

I didn't really expect to find him there. I wandered into the kitchen toward our frig and the carton of milk. My heavy winter coat was hung over a kitchen chair, with my boots sitting along side it.

_Wow, New Englanders don't close stores for anything, do they?_ I thought. A box of freshly made Danishes courtesy of the all night diner we frequented a couple miles from the bottom of the mountain sat on the kitchen table along with a note from my husband.

_Dear beautiful wife,_

_I'm shoveling the driveway. Hope you enjoy the danishes. _

_You husband, Edward _

_P.S.:I love you._

Glancing out the window I could see that the storm had indeed passed for the most part. The wind had died off and just a few flakes now fell lightly from the overcast sky. I threw on my winter gear, picked up my danish and went to the porch.

My first thought once outside was how clean everything seemed. It looked like a painting. All the colors of fall were gone. Yellow-brown foliage that just yesterday covered the ground now slept under soft pale shades of blue, grey and purple that blanketed everything. The pines, decked out in their winter finest appeared much darker than normal in contrast to the pastel backdrop, easily showing through the bare maples of our front yard.

I inhaled the crisp cool air while I chewed, my eyes automatically searching for him. There were no tire tracks leading to my truck, just the deep tracks Edward must have made when he literally dropped my truck off by the garage.

It was odd. _How did he get over there?_ I wondered. Edward's footprints were on the porch that was dusted with a light powder, however they were nowhere to been seen on the buried steps nor was there any evidence that he had walked across the lawn to even get to the garage, let alone the road.

Had he flew through the air? I guess it's possible, but I would have thought he had let me know.

It was as I began sweeping off the stairs contemplating this, I caught sight of what I assumed was him. It was a plume of white, spraying from where our driveway normally would have been curving out of the forest around our large spruce. A couple seconds later he was past the tree.

I should be used to it by now but still, I watched amazed as he used a truck snowplow like a shovel, pushing the snow that was almost up to his waist as if was nothing. He looked up and smiled, tossing the huge yellow plow aside and abandoned the last thirty yards of driveway, moving so fast that his image blurred and feet did not sink into the snow.

My mystery was solved.

"Did you steal that plow from a utility truck?" I asked as he bounded onto the steps.

"Emmett said he had a hankering for one." He replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I assume he paid for it."

"I hope so." In my head I could picture Emmett _borrowing_ it for a few days... just for the fun of it, then sneaking it back.

"So, how are the Danishes?"

"You're gonna make fat."

He laughed as he gave me a hug and an ice cold peck on the forehead, pulling away swiftly as I lifted my head up to kiss him back.

"Esme and Carlisle want to see you and I needed to get the driveway cleared before everyone arrives."

"Everyone?"

"Of course." He grinned eagerly. "We didn't want you left out of a family play day."

Play day… that sounded strangely ominous. "How come they don't just run?"

"Alice and Jasper are, but Emmett and Rose are hauling up tires in Emmett's new truck."

"Because….?" I asked confused. Emmett and Jasper had already replaced my tires during its face lift for my birthday.

"Well, Alice has informed me that you would like to build a snowman and possibly go sled riding… well tubing actually. It's more fun than a sled." His grin grew wider. "Faster too."

"She did, did she?" I had never built a snowman before nor went sledding. The idea was appealing, but neither activity had crossed my mind.

"I found it a little hard to believe myself," he continued, "but it definitely looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Of course she'll have fun, Edward." I jumped as Alice and Jasper appeared out of thin air at the bottom of the steps. "And besides, we haven't had everyone together for a play day in ages."

"Good morning Alice, Jasper." I greeted them, trying not to sound like they had scared me half to death.

"Boo." Jasper replied, smiling slyly, unfooled.

"Edward hoped you would sleep longer, but I told him you'd be up"

"I'm not tired Alice." I retorted... then immediately yawned, the three of them laughing at me as I scowled annoyed.

"Go ahead, abuse the human all you want. I can take it."

"Alice and I discussed having Jasper put you back down for a while longer." Edward taunted.

"Don't you even think about it Jasper." I glared.

"Don't worry, those two don't always get their way."

"Generally they do, Jasper."

He sighed smiling, "You do have a point there."

Small talk did not last long before Alice's voice faded for a moment, her eyes losing focus. Edward groaned at her and I looked over at him concerned.

"In honor of Halloween, Emmett is bringing his new _Abbot and Costello Meet Frankenstein_ DVD." She explained.

That did little to help

"Emmett loves the old monster movies." Edward clarified shaking his head in faux annoyance. "and along Frankenstein and The Wolfman, this one has Bella Lugosi in it of course as..."

"…Dracula" I finished giggling.

"Told ya she wouldn't care." Alice snickered. "But that's for later… there's snow angels to be made."

And with that, she launched herself into the nearest drift and began to flap her arms and her legs, then sprung back to my side.

"Come on… give it a try…."

Jasper laughed again and took her hand. "Give the poor girl a chance put her hood up."

"… and get some gloves on." Edward added, chuckling as well.

"I suppose she wouldn't like snow melting down her back." Alice agreed reluctantly.

The boys finished off the driveway as Alice sprang from spot to spot covering our yard with angels. I myself was on my third one when the roar of Emmett's new truck, even bigger than his Jeep announced my brother in-law's eminent arrival, followed moments later by Carlisle and Esme in a rented Lexus carrying a Starbucks bag.

"It's salted caramel hot chocolate. I hope it's still warm enough for you." Esme said pulling a large styrofoam cup out of the bag. "The girl at the counter suggested it."

They _were_ gonna make me fat. I pulled off the lid and took a sip of the steaming cup.

Hmmm… I was going to have to remember this one the next time I went in there. "It's awesome Esme. Thank you."

It was then that the sun finally broke through the clouds and past our bare maples. I was somewhat used to Edward shimmering in the sun, as much as a person would ever get used to something that unbelievably beautiful. But the effect with my family there all together was surreal. The light not only shined down from above, but also reflected up off the snow below making it hard to distinguish their features and hands. And that snow had changed as well. No longer shades of white, the ground was instantly transformed into a rainbow of glittering jewels, its magic impossible to describe.

"Shiny aren't we?" Emmett commented, I'm sure in reaction to my mouth hanging wide open.

"It's so beautiful…" As soon as I said it, I felt my face turn beat red in embarrassment.

"I was pretty blown away the first time I saw it in the snow too." Jasper smiled.

Whether it was his words or something more I wasn't sure, but I felt better.

It pleased me that Jasper no longer seemed as frightened of me. I had understood it, given our history, but it always made me sad the distance he kept from me, not only for Edward's and my sake, but for his own. We had both grown a lot in the last year.

I couldn't tell what Edward was reading off Jasper but he seemed to like what ever it was. He pulled me back into his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist and his chin resting on the knitted hat on top of my head.

"She thinks I'm beautiful too, Edward."

I staggered back a step as in an instant, Edward vanished from behind me, tackling Emmett and knocking him to the ground. They both snarled and laughed and soon Jasper too was in the middle of the fray, destroying most of Alice's snow angels.

"Boys!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom." They all said in unison, snickering and picking themselves up off the ground.

Between watching Alice and Edward easily dodge the occasional snowball and construction of the snowman, the fun playful morning slipped quickly into afternoon. I had never actually seen a snowman before, except in pictures. Surely they weren't supposed to be that big. It had to be fifteen feet tall.

Alice stood on Jasper's shoulders, who was standing on Emmett's before placing a foot on his head and balancing on the tips of her toes. She removed the long red scarf she wore and wrapped it around the around the big snowy neck then pulled from her pocket a carrot and two charcoal briquettes.

"I'll get some Alice." Edward chuckled and shot off into the forest. Before I could ask, he was back with two large branches and stuck them into the sides of the fat middle of our snowman.

Alice hopped over to Edward's shoulders and pulled from yet another pocket two red mittens, placing one on each arm, then jumped down to inspect her work.

"Okay, project two accomplished," she smiled satisfied; "We'll see you and Edward at the hill in an hour."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't you have some human needs to attend to?"

"Drat," I pouted. "Forgot all about those."

"Sucks being a human don't it." Emmett harassed and Edward shot him a dirty look. "Don't worry, we'll get the hill nice and slick for ya."

They all went to the truck and grabbed a tire, Carlisle volunteering to take Edward's so he didn't have to carry me and it when we left. I hated having to go inside, but I didn't protest. Wearing only jeans on my legs, they were freezing, and on top of getting hungry and wanting to warm up a bit, I was really starting to need to pee.

**It's a small bug-a-boo I have that our Bella never has to pee in Twilight. I mean she spends all morning and afternoon in the meadow with Edward, not once needing to go. Stays out all night in the tent in Eclipse and wakes up the next morning and what does she do? Gets a drink of water, not even once looking for a convenient tree.**

**Anyhoo, as always feel free to review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you throw me together a peanut butter sandwich?" I called down from the upstairs bathroom. "I don't want to miss anything."

"You might not want to be in that much of a hurry. Last time we went tubing, Emmett stripped and belly flopped naked down the hill."

"Oooh," I laughed, scrounging hurriedly around in my dresser drawer looking for the new long underwear Edward had insisted we buy. "We don't want to be late for that"

"Don't worry, he probably won't do it today." He assured me, "at least not in front of you girls. Rose and Esme would get mad"

I came out into the kitchen bulky and overly warm for our house with my long johns under the biggest pair of jeans I owned. Edward looked up from pouring hot chicken noodle soup into a bowl beside the PB&J on the table and smirked.

"Yes, I'm wearing them." I grumbled.

He chuckled and gave me the first real kiss of the day, but even it was too short for my liking. Something about him seemed off today but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I brushed my concerns aside, smashed a pile of saltines into the bowl and ate my soup and sandwich as fast as its temperature would allow, hit the bathroom one last time, then laced up my boots in a hurry to get back outside and play.

"Are you sure? It's going to be cold." Edward asked, offering me a ski mask for the second time on our front porch as I tied the strings of my furry hood under my chin.

"I'd rather be frozen than look like a dork." I replied and readied myself to hop up on his back.

We bolted through the forest, kicking the deep snow up behind us. I could tell he was running slower than usual, but the cold wind still whipped at my face. I tried to keep hidden behind him as best I could, reminding myself of what Emmett would say if I changed my mind and put the ski mask on. After about fifteen minutes he set me down on the ground near the summit of the huge hill a few yards from the others.

I slid my hand into the back pocket of Edward's jeans as he pulled me to his side. I looked around confused. I had seen people sled riding on TV. This wasn't where or what I was expected at all. Yes, the hill was good and steep but but there was trees all over the slope with twisting paths cut into the snow that snaked dangerously close to their trunks.

"Who's next?" Carlisle called out as Jasper and Alice emerged from the forest below us.

"My turn," Esme answered, laying her tire on the on the ground next to his. "I'm really sorry to have to do this to you dear."

Carlisle laughed, taking her hand and the couple began to back up about a fifty feet to the very top of the tree covered slope.

"We're ready!" They announce together.

Rosalie stepped in between their tires and held up her arms.

"Okay, on the count of three… One, two, three…..

I thought it was Carlisle who got off first, but they moved so fast it was impossible to be sure. They only took a couple of steps, then hurtled themselves head first down the hill. I expected them to bounce into the tires, but instead it was more like they skimmed them, catching hold of the rubber as their prone bodies passed over them. They shot down the mountain, using their hands as rudders to steer around the trees. Just before I lost them from view, it looked as if Esme had taken a slight lead.

"Esme almost always wins. Carlisle's faster, but Esme always seems to find the quickest path." Edward commented admiringly. "She a natural."

"Go girl power!" Alice and Rosalie cheered.

"You racing next Bella?" Emmett bounded over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Don't give her any ideas Emmett."

I did my best to look indignant at my husband, but truth be told, there was no way I was going down that hill on my own.

"We'll go down together." he said, an anxious tone in his voice, then smiled at the relived look on my face.

It was every bit as much fun as it looked. Edward and I barreled down the mountain again and again. I didn't want to leave, but just like the morning, the sunny afternoon slipped by in a flash, the sky darkened and the temperature began to drop. Edward took off his jacket, wrapping it as best he could around me and held me in his arms tight against his frozen chest as he ran. Already a little cold, I was shivering by the time we got home.

Again he put me down immediately and hurried off to the kitchen as soon as we all walked through the door. I took another much needed bathroom break, stripped off my long johns and damp jeans, and put on some soft warm sweatpants. I could already hear the sound of popcorn popping by the time I returned to our living room.

Everyone but my husband was there settled in their own little spots… Carlisle and Esme on the loveseat, Jasper in our leather chair, Alice on his lap, and Emmett and Rosalie sprawled on the rug in front of the coffee table.

"We saved the couch for the human." Emmett ribbed, "I hear it's uncomfortable to fall asleep on the floor."

"I'm not going to fall asleep." I retorted defiant.

Emmett faked a yawn and try as I might, I had to do it too.

"Damn it." I mutter, while my brother in law grinned with perverse satisfaction.

"Wanna make a bet on how long she stays conscious Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Like you won't knock her out right when you want to."

"Hey, stop picking on my wife." Edward scolded jokingly, coming into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of popcorn big enough for the whole room… if they could eat, more soup and a large mug of hot tea. "I'm the one that will pay when she stays up all night grouchy just to spite you two."

I stuck my tongue out at my husband. He sat the tray down on the coffee table, and scooped me up, one of his very warm hands making contact with my back under my sweatshirt and carried me over to the couch. I half reclined on his chest, still slightly cool from just coming inside and he pulled the afghan off the back of the couch, tucking it around me.

"I'm not going to sleep Edward."

"I didn't say a word." He smiled, kissing my forehead, reaching out to pick up the food tray so I didn't have to move away from him.

While I ate dinner, previews for other forties movie classics flickered on the big screen. I learned that Emmett's favorites centered on the monster heyday movies of the nineteen forties and fifties though he did not limit himself to just that era.

"Chucky… he is so awesome." Emmett snickered.

"I need to be pretty well fed for that one Em."

"Come on Jasper." he argued back. "You laughed your ass off the first time you saw it."

"Yeah, I did." he grinned back.

"And my very favorite Bella…" he paused for dramatic effect while the others shook their heads, apparently already in the know, "Killer Klowns from Outer Space."

"I've seen that one!" I interjected, remembering having watched the old eighties horror flick late one night about aliens that look like clowns who harvested unsuspecting town folk for food. "It's hilarious."

"The circus tent ship." Emmett chuckled.

"And don't forget about the cotton candy ray guns." I added.

Do-do do-do-do-do-do do do do" Emmett sang the familiar circus theme and I started to giggle, Edward looking down at me like I was nuts.

"And the zombie movies..." Emmett continued, pleased to find a person in agreement with him, "They move so slow… and yet the humans always run to some place that they can't get out of."

He rolled up on his knees and began to sing _Thriller_ in a surprising high falsetto for his normally bass voice and slowly stalked Rosalie sitting on the floor.

"No!" she squealed, the perfect damsel in distress before giggling madly as he threw himself on top of her.

Everyone one was laughing and as I watched Emmett pretend to eat Rosalie's brains a thought occurred to me that I should have kept to myself.

"_Do_ zombies exist?"

The room fell silent for about a half a second as every eye turned to me, then the laughter exploded back into the room. My face flamed red as I buried myself in Edward's shoulder feeling him shake silently and knowing that his lips were pressed firmly together in an effort to not offend me.

"How in the heck am I supposed to know?" I muttered.

That broke the dam. He snickered and snorted and soon was laughing louder than anybody.

Esme mercifully saved me. "Let's all settle down and watched the movie."

It was a little corny, lacking the sophistication of modern films, but Emmett was right, the movie was good. It had a certain charm of another era. No smut, no blood and guts, just silly people being good at being silly.

Another yawn as the credits rolled seemed to signal the others to leave. They ignored my attempts to persuade them that it was early and I wasn't that tired, Jasper uncharacteristically kidding me about looking like a thirsty vampire if I didn't get to bed soon.

Our family headed to the door and Edward followed them out to say goodnight. I was a few seconds behind him, taking my dishes to the sink before grabbing my coat and stuffing my feet back into my boots to go outside to see them off.

"Boys will be boys." Esme sighed as I opened the door and stepped out on to the porch.

Apparently, it did not take long for a vampire snowball battle to erupt. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stayed on the porch with me as our other halves brawled like twelve year old children overrunning what was left of the snow angels. Finally Jasper, Emmett and even Carlisle ganged up on my poor husband, who had appeared until that moment to be completely unscathed by the white missiles flying through the air. He growled wildly, but still playfully as they overwhelmed him by their numbers, Emmett taking him out at the knees as he tried to avoid Carlisle and Jasper and buried him under a mountain of snow.

Eventually, after disinterring Edward from the snow they had piled on him, they loaded the tires and plow onto the back of Emmet's truck and made their way off into the forest. Edward's back was to me at the bottom of the stairs watching them go and I just couldn't resist the opportunity. I scooped up a pile of snow off the handrail with my bare hands and lobbed it square at his head.

He was facing me before I could blink.

"Why you little…"

I looked into his bright eyes and watched as his smile faded, replaced by an expression that drew me down to the stair just above him. I leaned in, inhaling his wintry breath and licking my lips while my mouth began to water, desperate to taste him. It was in that moment that I realized what had been denied me all day and need consumed my every thought, not considering at all the reasons behind its absence.

My fingers buried themselves in his frozen hair and I feasted on his icy mouth.

The relief was instantaneous. But as my tongue slip between his parted lips, he eyes grew wide and I was shocked to find myself literally stuck to his face.

With an agonized groan that he cut short as I involuntarily shook from the coldness of it, he wrapped his still snowy arms around me and took us into the house and to the kitchen. Feet dangling six inches off the floor, he held me to his frigid body with one arm and turned on the faucet, taking the mug I had just put in the sink and filling it with warm water. I could not avoid the pain in his eyes as Edward poured the water slowly over our faces. I shuddered again as it ran down under my chin and into my collar soaking my shirt, some freezing to Edward's still cold face. About five seconds later, we were unglued.

He sat me down and turned away.

"I'm heading to the shower." he announced stiffly and fled the kitchen pulling off his stiff frozen sweatshirt as he went.

I stood staring at the space where he had been just moments ago. I wanted to go comfort him, make a joke about it, tell him he was being an idiot… anything, but I knew that now was not the time. Instead, I grabbed the mop, wiping up the melted snow, listening to the sound of the shower running and waited… waited until I figured he thought he was warm enough, then went up to join him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Like an ice sculpture, I stood immobile as the hot water rained down over me from the showerhead above still able to hear the sound of her heart beating in the kitchen.

Since we married, I rarely thought about the unfairness of life. Lately, I had grown beyond grateful for all that had been bestowed upon me. On some level, I recognized I was over reacting. It should have been no bid deal, but I was angry anyhow, angry, hurt and embarrassed. It did not matter that if I wasn't… who I was, we would have never met. It didn't matter that it had been my inhuman strength that had saved her life time and time again. I wanted to be human… right now.

It was a full eight minutes before I heard her footfalls on the staircase, breathed in the ever present scent that enveloped our house that grew stronger with each step she took. The door squeaked slightly as it opened. She was in the bathroom now and slid a CD into the player.

With my eyes closed… shame would not allow me to look at her, I listened as the Chopin began to play softly, intermingling with the sounds of her clothing falling to the floor.

The rustle of the shower curtain signaled that she was about to join me. However she surprised me, turning off the water as she stepped into the tub.

She said nothing. Towel in her hands she gently… as if I was human… began to pat me dry, her lips following suit, kissing every spot that it had touched. It was her love, not the hot water that finally thawed me, and my eyes opened and my arms wrapped around her.

_God, skin against skin..._

My head dipped and my mouth fell on to hers. My loving wife's lips move soft and tender against mine soothing away my pain. Finally everything was all right. The towel fell down to our feet in the tub. She held me, rocking us to the music, our heart beating so strong against my chest that in that moment I would have swore it was inside me.

So soft… so warm... so human…

She put her hands in mine and our mouths held together as she led me out of the tub. Once on the bathroom floor, our naked bodies began to sway again. My lips parted as the kiss deepened and I shuddered as her mouth opened, inhaling my tongue. The pain of her scorching breath would not be acknowledged, caught up as I was in the euphoria of her taste... and of her trust.

Ever greedy, I wanted more. My hands broke from her grasp, needing to explore the rest of her bare skin. One went to her breast, thumb tingling as it traced the shape of her nipple, delighting as it drew up. My other hand took a different path; sliding down her spine and curving around her backside, wishing my fingers could sink into the yielding flesh.

I could feel the heat of desire flame her cheeks, smell the wetness between her legs. As she pulled her mouth from mine to breathe, her hands began their own exploration… down my chest… over the muscles in my stomach, fingers searching lower… and lower… until they found what they were looking for.

My head fell back as she fondled and played with me. Her teeth gnawed on my stone chest as her fingers stroked my erection, her palm rubbing the head, drawing out its fluids. A low growl rumbled from the pit of my stomach as her tongue slithered up my sternum.

"Come…" she whispered and slowly backed toward the door, stepping over our clothes and dragging me along by my manhood.

"You keep playing with that and I will, Love."

Her girlish giggle sent me over the edge. I could not wait the moment it would take to get to the bed. I looked down into her bottomless brown eyes, lust and need overwhelming me. I lifted her from the floor and rejoined my lips to hers. Her body reacted instinctively, legs drawing up, embracing my torso.

Desperation and desire overrode my chivalry. It had been five days… Relief washed through me as I pressed her against the bathroom wall and thrust up into her hot slick core.

"Yes..." she gasped into my mouth.

I juggled her momentarily, shifting my hands underneath her thighs. She braced herself, grabbing hold of the doorframe with one hand. Digging her elbow into my shoulder and gripping the back of my head, she squeezed her thighs around me responding as my pelvis began to rock. It started off slowly, our tempo and manner matching the calm tender music in the background. But as her pulse quickened, so did our pace. Faster and faster she pushed me, my mind and body lost in the pleasure exuberantly complying. Her mouth fell away from mine grunting and panting. I leaned in, my lips cementing themselves to her carotid as my hips rocked up into her over and over. Clinging wildly to my body, the muscles of her sweating thighs flexed under my hands, matching my rhythm, lifting and dropping her throbbing core onto my hard stone shaft.

I was terrified but I could not stop. It was incredible to be this close to her. We had never made love this way before. Eyes squeezed tight and tears rolling down her face, she began to shake violently, breathlessly crying out as her release took hold. With all the mental strength I had, I beat back my own orgasm as hers ignited knowing what would happen if I came holding on to her this tight.

Still inside her, my body slowed to a stop as she rode out the wave and I laughed with gratification if not satisfaction.

Her eyelids flew open and her stare nearly undid me.

"More… I need more Edward."

_Fuck…_

I didn't know if I said that out loud or not.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Some one just asked in a review where's the blanket... next chapter, I promise.**

**Speaking of reviews, you'll make my day if I open my inbox and find yours there.**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew this was a dangerous game I played, testing his limits, seeing how far we could go. But words like danger and responsibilty became meaningless when he touched me... all I could think of _was_ him touching me.

And I would not deny that the danger of making love to Edward was part of the high. I knew I pushed his boundaries more often than he approved of, but there was nothing like the feeling of his strength and power when he was inside me. It made me desperate. It made me reckless. There were times that he sounded more animal than man and the more I tested him, the more feral he would become. It had an eroticism that gripped me hard…my addiction undying.

But in the end it was Edward… it was always Edward… his needs, his fulfillment that drove me to these extremes. I could never be fully sated until he was too.

My husband snarled and cursed under his breath, shuddering as he pulled out of me and whisked us through the bedroom door. Shrieking as he threw me from halfway across the room, I bounced onto our unmade bed. Heart thundering in my chest, I rolled up on my hands and knees doing my best to get my bearings.

My eyes were wide as saucers taking in his beautiful naked body, his face wild with need. It did not matter that I had just came. My entire body ached for his touch. I licked my lips in anticipation as he slinked like a jungle cat slowly toward our bed, still hard and glistening with my juices.

"You said you'd come if I kept playing with it." I teased.

Edward's feral snarl froze him mid step and I froze with him. His eyes closed and he shook his head trying to clear it. I waited... waited and watched as his breathing slowed and his face became composed. He heaved a low and throaty sigh as his eyes reopened and took one more step toward me.

"It's not me that you should be worrying about" he warned with a carnal arrogance that tightened the muscles in my stomach in eager anticipation.

I tried to scramble up to reach him, but he was having none of that. In a flash he was there. The wind went out of my lungs as he swept his arm under my knees and climbed on the bed, flipping me over on to my back. Upside down and catty-corner on the mattress, Edward pulled my calves up to his chest.

His expression change again, teeth flashing wickedly and mischief dancing in his eyes.

"So you want more, do you?"

"Oh no…" I mouthed, swallowing hard.

His grin grew wider. "Oh, yes."

I could tell his plans by the devilish look in his eyes. Torture… He planned to torture.

I shut my eyes, concentrating on breathing in and out, my hands twisting our crumpled blankets and sheets into knots.

"Look at me…" he commanded, his voice seductive and compelling. I had no choice but to obey.

Kneeling on the bed, he started with my feet. Trapped in his hypnotic gaze my toes tingled and curled at his mouth, feeling his cool breath passing between them. Edward watched with amused satisfaction as my cheeks burned and my jaw drop open, kissing them one by one while his thumbs massaged my arches.

My head spun, every touch of his strong fingers, every caress from his mouth seemed magnified as he traveled up the length my legs tasting them. He nipped my ankles; his lips crawled up my shins, licking the sweat off the back of my knees with his tongue.

My feet fell shaking to the mattress as he dropped down to his elbows. My thighs fell open wide, praying he would move to higher ground soon. With a hum that sounded closer to a tiger's purr he took the bait, his nose skimming back and forth inspecting their inside lanes, the palm of his hand sliding up my stomach and resting gently against my stammering heart. He spread my wet lips open, blowing over the engorged flesh, his tongue following the same path from back to front, stopping at the little nub and circling just for a moment before repeating the process again and again. I lost all sense of time as he toyed with me, getting so close… getting me so close… then backing away, snickering as my frustrations became audible.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes…please..." I begged, my voice cracking under the strain.

Finally Edward's lips were there, sucking; my hips drove up, practically shoving myself on to him.

He chuckled, his breath tickling the hair. Just a few delicious pulls… that was all he would allow me. His mouth moved on to the dark strands of hair above my womb kissing them.

I groaned with aggravation. Something _had_ to be done. I tried wiggling myself back onto him. He laughed again, moving his hands to my hips firmly keeping me in place. My shoulders lifted from the mattress reaching for his head to push it down in a foolish attempt to get his mouth where I so desperately needed it to be.

Instantly Edward was atop me, pinning my body down with his own. My womb throbbed painfully feeling his erection, so ready and waiting for action pressed against it. Wrists restrained in his iron grasp above my head, I panted uncontrollably as he growled in my ear his voice no longer smooth.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes… God yes…"

He gathered my wrists together and pressed them down into the mattress above my head, a familiar act that only fueled my already manic need. He liked me held down... and much to my embarrassed surprise, I kinda liked it too.

My knees lifted high along the sides of his chest curling my body upward as Edwards hips rocked long slow strokes dragging his stone shaft over my aching clitoris. Goose bumps followed his free hand snaking down my arm, seeking out my breast. Edward fingers were feather light, tracing its shape. My back arched pushing the my nipple harder into his teasing touch as he charmed it, circling up to its peak and rolling the pink mound between his thumb and index finger. Still moving above me, his mouth was slanted over mine lips parted. I inhaled his sweet breath into my lungs, sucking his tongue into me as he exhaled. He began to move faster, pitching his hips harder against my open body. Writhing and panting underneath him, my legs slid in their own sweat, frantic to get him inside.

"Do you still want more?" he whispered into my mouth.

"You... God… please… I want..." I whimpered incoherent on the verge of losing my mind.

His hand left my breast, slowly gliding down between my legs, stroking my need one last time before parting the throbbing folds.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" he growled, his middle finger vibrating furiously against my clit.

"Show me Edward." I begged, teetering on the edge. "show me now."

…and then he was inside me.

"Yes…!" I cried out in victory.

All he had to do was enter me and I came… so explosively that I nearly pass out. With my body convulsing beneath him, Edward did not start slowly as he usually did, no doubt his restraint not nearly as good as it had appeared. With his fists planted on the bed and gripping the sheets, he lifted his torso up tearing his lips from mine. My mouth hung wide open gasping while he milked my orgasm, thrusting forcefully against my frame. My newly freed hands clawed at his neck, his arms, his back... anywhere they could reach.

He did not last long. I felt the rumpled bedding under my back split as he too began to shake, his body stiffened and his head rolled back roaring.

Edward dropped down onto his elbows gasping for air.

"More?" He panted.

"I'm good…." I mumbled sated and wiped out.

"Thank God." he smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"… for now."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Edward?"

The next morning I woke up alone again in our bedroom. _This better not become a pattern_, I thought irritated.

The weight of our bedspread felt oddly oppressive, as was its heat.

_What the heck...?_ Shifting under the thick cocoon, I realized that I was sweating under what I guessed was every blanket in the house. I kicked the heavy pile off… it made little improvement. The room was hot…stifling hot.

I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. After ridding myself of morning breath, popping in my pill and throwing on one of Edward's long sleeved tees, I headed out to find him. I looked down into our living room from the balcony of our loft.

There he sat... fully clothed with his back to me in our brown leather chair, staring at his laptop.

Sensing something was off, I called out to him again and was once again met by silence. Obviously, he was aware I was there above him, most likely knew the moment I opened my eyes. He didn't move as much as an inch in my direction nor make any attempt at acknowledging me. Concern and confusion furrowed my brow. This wasn't like him.

Was he mad at me? Pushing up the sleeves of my pilfered wardrobe, I bit down on my lip, trying to think. Surely this couldn't be about me getting stuck to his face. I knew it had upset him, but I thought we were okay now.

Something else must had happened... but what? What was it? My mind struggled to understand. I thought about last night. Everything had seemed fine… more than fine.

Awesome… Incredible… Earth Shattering...

Then it hit me.

_Shit_… the dream. I had a dream last night.

It all came flooding back to me.

It had been a bizarre dream. I was standing on the last porch step shivering. Ski mask covering my face, I was bundled up heavily in the clothes I had worn to go tubing and wrapped in the quilt from my truck. I was so warm I could actually feel myself sweating in my sleep, but at the same time, I was cold… so cold.

"_Hold me Edward…"_ I could remember pleading, "_I'm cold_."

In my strange dream he stood in the same spot as he had last night, one step below me, his lips an inch from mine, hands behind his back.

"_I can't_." His _hot_ breath caressed my lips… the only part of me not covered. I leaned forward to get more of the heat, but he backed away.

"_I'm sorry." _Edward whispered with the same agonized look he had when he poured the water over our faces.

"_Please... I'm freezing."_

Shit, shit shit…

I padded barefooted down the stairs to the armchair he sat in, and ran my fingers in his bronze hair.

Edward didn't look up as he finally spoke. "I just came in a little while ago. I never got around to cleaning off the truck and didn't want to... disturb you."

_Disturb me?_ What in the hell was I going to do? He would never believe me if I tried to explain.

I went over to the thermostat and turned it down on my way to the kitchen to get one of yesterdays danishes.

"Are you too warm?"

"This house does not need to double as a sauna Edward." I snapped.

I felt bad how that came out…

I took a day old danish out of the box and walked back out to him. He was still staring at the screen and I bent over his shoulder to see what held his attention.

His index finger rubbed absently over the mouse pad, playing with a sleek red car suspended in mid air. Responding to his commands, the car rotated and flipped, showing every angle from its roof to its gas tank. He right clicked and the screen morphed into an interior view.

"Ooooh… car porn." I said chewing.

"What?" He replied startled, turning his head and at last meeting my eyes.

"You were looking at its private parts."

Edward's lips twitched. He sat the laptop down on the side table and pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed with relief.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen."

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

I don't know how long we sat there in the armchair, me curled up in his stone embrace, him stroking my hair. Silent, we both gazed out the front window into the sunny yard watching the water drip off the roof, icicles already starting to form. It was so bright the glare off the snow made my eyes water. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but worry for what it might be kept me quiet.

It was Edward that broke the silence first.

"Groceries are getting a little down. I thought we'd head out to the store this evening, then maybe stop by the new house to see Carlisle and Esme before they leave tomorrow if you'd like." His body stiffened beneath me and his voice change, anger and sadness seeped into its velvety tones. "I'm sorry we can't go any sooner." With his chin he gestured to the window, "The weather's going to be like this all afternoon… unless you want to go the store by yourself."

_Shit, shit, shit…_

It was going to be a long winter if this was how he planned to behave. I got up from his lap and went to the frig, trying my best not to get mad.

"No, we'll go together tonight." I worked to keep the irritation out of my voice then drained the last of the milk straight from the carton. "I need to get the laundry caught up anyhow. I haven't touched it in days."

"At least daylight savings is over." he sighed despondent.

So that's how we spent the next several hours, household chores and polite conversation, me growing more and more agitated with each passing second. He did not come near me; I did not go near him.

I took a shower by myself… pouting the whole time. I combed my wet hair out then came out of the bathroom to find some clean clothes to put on.

Edward was in our room. He had just finished folding the extra blankets he had dumped on top of me last night and sat them on a chair. Agitation boiled over into anger. He had been so close…

_Fine then, if that how he wants it._ I pretended he wasn't even there, dropping my towel in front of him as I passed by, got my panties out of the top drawer of our dresser and put them on.

"We really need to start buying these in bulk." He muttered to himself as he stripped the tattered sheets from the bed tossing them on the floor.

Something inside me snapped.

"Shit!"

I'd been thinking it all day long, it felt good to say it out loud.

"Edward," I said turning to face him. "It was just stupid dream."

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the pile of rags on the floor.

"Stop it! You stop it right now, God damn it!"

I marched up to where he stood and got in his face.

"If I could only make you understand… No, I don't care if you understand!" I yelled. "I'm not putting up with this crap from you! And I'm not going to spend another afternoon like this one with you sulking and not touching me!

At last, he looked up, his face shocked and wary, but I didn't care.

"And I am not enduring the next five months with you not being in our bed in the morning!" I huffed glaring at him, furious tears now running down my face. "We'll quit school and move to the equator first, and only leave the house at night!"

"You're very pretty when you're mad." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

I poked my finger at his chest "Don't you try to be cute with me Edward Cullen."

"… especially in your underwear."

"Grrrrrr…."

I melted under his penitent eyes. How could I stay mad at him? I raise my hand up and stroked his cheek.

"Touch me Edward."

His hesitant hand reached up to where mine lay on his face. He entwined our fingers pulling them to his lips.

Edward dropped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around me, his cheek settling over top my heart. I cradled his head in my arms, my still damp hair brushing the top of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered.

We collapsed onto the pile of rags that were once our sheets and blankets. His clothes and my panties disappeared in to the mound underneath us.

Flesh pressed to flesh, we rolled in the debris, our bodies euphoric due to the long afternoon of denial. Legs tangled thrilled, toes rubbed together ecstatic.

Fingers touching faces, stroking arms and lingering on backs, one motion blending into another…

I did not know the exact moment we began to make love… every part of it was making love. Suddenly he was inside me. My mouth welded itself to Edward as he lay cradled between my thighs, his thrusts gentle and slow, savoring the contact as much as I was.

In one fluid motion, he rolled us together onto his back. His hands softly squeezed my backside and stroked my spine as I rocked over him, my tangled hair falling into his face.

My body began to demand more. My fingers pressed into his chest as I lifted myself higher. Edward's hands slid down to my hips, lifting as I did. Blood pooled to the surface of my skin as my pace heated up. I was getting close... very close.

"I love you so much."

My legs started to shake as the rush of energy swept out from my core.

"I love you too Edward." I sobbed enraptured.

His hands broke from my body. Face intense, his head rolled back, his orgasm taking hold as well and lifting his back from the floor.

I crumbled down on top of him. Edward's arm wrapped around me as he rolled us to our sides, his other hand reaching up and removing the torn panties I didn't even realize were there, off my damp head.

Lying together on our floor we watched from the window as the sun set and the moon rose, brightened in the darkening sky.

"Will you tell me about your dream?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"You won't believe me."

"There is nothing you can do or say that I won't believe."

**I know, I know. I said I was going to get to the blanket this chapter, but things took a different turn. Leave me a review and the next chapter... I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on our bedroom floor, I held her tight as I dared, grateful for her understanding and forgiveness. With her head resting on my shoulder, I breathed in the delicious burning perfume coming from her damp hair as she told me about the dream.

I am such a fool. Once again, I overreacted. One would think I should know better by now.

Squandering an entire afternoon without her touch, it was crime that provided its own punishment and pain. She could accept me for what I am, why couldn't I? All the hurt and anger I obsessively harbor for what I am… it would never be able to change anything. It had all been for nothing, its only accomplishment was to make her hurt and angry as well.

I had to commit to never acting like this again. She loves me. She loves a… vampire.

Determined, I said it over and over again in my head until I no longer hesitated at the word. Slowly I felt a wave of emotion I could not rationally explain building inside me. It wasn't quite as intense as the first time I heard my name whispered in her sleep, but it was strong and ran deep, and I physically felt a change surge through me, settling into my pores.

What did this mean? Did I now love myself?

Now there's a thought. My body shook underneath hers with amusement at the idea and her head lifted off my chest, no doubt to discover the reason.

But acceptance… that was something different. I did not have to be this way. I would not be this way, ever again.

I inhaled deeply. It felt liberating… the weight that I had carried for a century had vanished. Once again, it was her… her love and her acceptance that rescued me.

"I love you." I whispered, tightening my hold on her. I wanted to shout it in the streets.

She smiled so serene, pressing her lips to where my heart lay, now so light and alive I could have sworn it was beating, then laid her head back down.

It was hard having to move away from her warmth to get up off the floor with this new found freeness. Harder still, watching her get dressed and resist the urge to tear the fabric from her soft, beautiful body and make love again.

_Priorities Edward_, I reminded myself. _She hasn't had dinner yet_.

I pushed my lustful seventeen-year-old thoughts aside and threw on my clothes.

We headed down the stairs together, practically arm and arm. She seemed to notice that something had change, though she did not comment, just smiled happily and at ease.

It was impossible to keep myself from her. Unlike the forced solitude of today, dinner was a duet. Hands crossed and touched; bodies lingered so close in the small kitchen that the act of making a grilled chicken salad felt almost like foreplay. I sat catty-corner to her while she ate, my knee rubbing up against hers under the table.

"Priorities…" I mumbled, tearing my eyes from her mouth as she put a bite of food into it.

"What Edward?"

"Nothing, Love."

We walked out to the truck past the slightly diminished snowman, the back of my hand brushing hers still distracted. My gloves were not on… I warmed the truck up with the remote starter for fifteen minutes before we came out. Definitely, one of my better investments.

We tooled noisily down our dark slushy road. With the temperature rising and the sun shining all day, the snow had melted down considerably, but I left the chains on anyhow planning for the late night freeze. Turning on to the highway, the dazzling moon that had shined into our bedroom became visible once more, no longer hidden behind the trees.

"You can see nearly everything" She commented upon it reappearance. "Its so bright and beautiful."

"Nearly as beautiful as you, Mrs. Cullen."

She sighed unconvinced, her cheek pressing into the arm of my jacket and yawned. It really wasn't that late, but I could feel her body relaxing against mine, hear her breathing grow shallow. On the edge of consciousness, the rhythm of her heart slowed and the hand lying atop mine slipped off. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned once more as she clamored to take it again. It would be only moments before she was asleep.

Concern, if only momentarily, overpowered my high. Though I had made it a point to stop badgering her about sleep several weeks ago, I was fully aware of her lack of rest this weekend. I briefly considered waiting until she was out and then sneaking her back home.

No, I decided. It was a bad idea as soon as I thought it. She wouldn't like that one bit and after my behavior this morning, I had no desire to make her angry twice in one day. Halfheartedly, I did try at least, suggesting that we turn around and I would go later by myself. Naturally, she was hearing nothing of it.

"I won't get to see Esme and Carlisle again before they leave." She argued groggily.

"Perhaps we could just go there, and then come home?" I suggested.

"I'm not tired." She lied, unable to hide the truth with her yawn.

I groaned discouraged. She could be so damn stubborn.

It was usually a half hour into town, but hoping she would at least get a brief nap, I took my time and soon she was snoring gently against my shoulder.

She must have been exhausted. We pulled into the parking lot, not even the engine shutting down or my opening the truck door roused her. I slipped silently out and removed my jacket, fashioning a pillow out of it and laid her down across the bench seat. I paused to brush her hair from her face and took one last look. The calm stillness of her face, it took my breath away. She was so beautiful when she slept.

I fought my desire to hurry though the wretched place. Perhaps she would get a little more rest in the truck while I was in there. But it was only a few minutes until I heard the cadence of of her pulse change, her yawn followed by the squeak of the truck door. I moved quickly then and was nearly finished when she spied me, eyes narrowed and a frown on her beautiful face. I stifled a laugh as I put a half gallon of milk in the cart.

"That better be extra crunchy peanut butter under the bread." She growled, walking up to my side and inspecting my purchases.

"Nothing but the best for my slumbering princess."

"You should have woke me up."

"Yes, you missed all the excitement." I smirked, rolling my eyes at her. "I wrestled a grizzly bear right in the middle of the freezer section."

She glared at me, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You should let Emmett know they have them in stock."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she blushed as I kissed her forehead. "I think I have everything. Let's get out of here."

Between the cold night air and her brief nap, she did seemed somewhat revived. I loaded the groceries into the back of the truck, and we made our way to Target, her favorite big box store. I didn't argue with that one. We really did need new sheets.

"Ooh, flannel ones are on sale." She exclaimed re-energized, dragging me by the hand past the piles of clearance Halloween decorations and candy and over to the end cap display.

"And how much are we saving this time?" I teased. "Two… three dollars?"

"Hey, I've told you before: frugality is not a vice."

"I give in, I give in," Hands up in surrender, I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Do you have a color preference or should I just unload the entire shelf into the cart?"

"Well, we do go through a lot of them." Ignoring my teasing, she cut short another yawn looking up at me from the corner of her eye. "Hmmm… I guess it really doesn't matter, but it might look a little weird if we get too many."

Not exactly sure how, I talked her in to ten. While I dug through the shelf to get the right size, she wandered off farther into the isle to find us a new comforter.

"Come take a look at this Edward." she called out cautiously. Curious of her tone, I walked down and joined her in the middle of the isle.

There they sat… rows of them. I stood there stunned. How could I not have thought of something this obvious?

Never to be cold to her in bed again…

She snaked her arm around my waist as I stared at the cube shaped plastic bags filled with electric blankets dumbfounded. This wasn't about my personal baggage, now fully jettisoned from my life. I just wanted it… to feel as warm as her when we touched.

"Well… what do you think?" Fingering the diamond around her neck, she eyed me warily, as if I might find the idea offensive. It took me aback for a second, this hesitant reaction from her, but after my recent behavior, I certainly deserved it.

But I was not the same man now.

"It never crossed my mind."

"Do you think we should buy a couple?" She smiled in encouragement, and then blushed. "Accidents do happen."

I was unable to control the grin spreading across my face. "I don't know…They're not on sale."

"Oh, just leave me alone and put a couple in the cart."

"Never." I proclaimed, lifting her off her feet and kissed her on the mouth. If she had blushed in the grocery store, her face was now beet red catching sight of a middle aged woman turning into the isle... then abruptly backing out.

"Edward!" she whispered flustered, struggling in my grasp to pull away from me.

I laughed and sat her back down on her feet. My whole attitude had truly changed since the morning. I was floating, positively giddy over her find as we made our way to the checkout, my evening plans already forming in my head.

_Damn, that's a shit load of sheets, _The college age boy's thoughts pulled me from my own as he swiped the bar codes over the infra red light.

"You were right." I snickered under my breath to her.

"About what?" She whispered back.

I just could not resist the opportunity.

"We go through a lot of them." I said looking straight at the boy and smiling unabashed as I paid, patting my wife's behind to underscore the point. It was hard to gauge whose reaction I enjoyed more, hers or his.

"I'm glad to see you are in a better mood." She growled as we left the store. "even if it is at my expense."

"Just looking forward to trying out our new toy."

She slowed to a stop in the middle of the parking lot, a fresh wave of crimson flushing her face.

"It would be rude to not to see your parents before they leave…" She decided biting down on her lip.

"That's what I keep telling myself."

**OoOoOoOoO**

We pulled up behind Carlisle's rental car about nine thirty. Alice had chosen well. A large nearly abandoned stone and wooden farmhouse with a dilapidated barn and an overgrown orchard. It was well isolated, though it did not have quite the cover of our old house in Washington. Unfortunately, the trees surrounding the buildings were apple, pear and maple and during the winter months, they would not provide the cover the large cedars in the old front yard had. But it wasn't too bad. At least its southern exposure faced the back of the house and away from the front door and driveway.

Heat, electricity and plumbing had been the main focus for the past few weeks so we walked the slushy path someone had shoveled to the rear entrance; the front steps were rotted beyond repair. While my wife and I attended school, the others had worked quickly, tearing out the old crumbling walls and running new wires for lights and outlets. The new furnace had arrived last Monday and the drywall went up that night, the finish coat of plaster completed three days later.

"Hey guys." Emmett and Rosalie greeted us at the kitchen door. He was holding up a cabinet on the wall; she was manning the screw gun.

"Those are very nice." Bella commented.

"Thank you. They came this afternoon." Rosalie finished off the last screw and stepped back to admire her work.

My brother stopped just shy of bear hugging my wife and sniffed, looking at me with a big broad grin.

_I smell sex and candy… _he hummed in his head.

"Not one word." I muttered. As if I hadn't spent decades listening to all of them, let alone smelling them. But I couldn't help grinning a little sheepish.

"Not one word about what Edward?"

"Don't worry about it, Love."

Emmett began to chuckle, Rosalie pressed her lips together.

"What's so funny?" She now demanded, looking around at herself.

A snort slid though Rosalie's nose, Emmett looked like he was going to bust open any second. I leaned into her ear and whispered, though we both knew they would hear.

"We didn't shower before we left the house."

It took a moment for her to process exactly what that meant. It made her reaction at the store look like nothing.

"Don't worry about it little sister." Emmett did what he could to reign in his amusement. "My poor brother's been without for a long time. Its good to know he's finally getting some."

It didn't help.

Rosalie stepped in and smiled at her. "You haven't been here in days." she said in an excited tone more befitting Alice than herself, taking Bella's hand and pulling her toward the living room. "Let me show you what we've gotten done since your last visit."

Bella turned to look back at me slightly confused, but not unwilling to go.

I struggled to keep my smile planted on my face until they were gone, my mood souring. Lately I tried to avoid Rosalie whenever possible. I could barely stand to speak to her.

I felt guilty about it. I should be happy about Rosalie's change in attitude. It did please me the earnest effort my sister made to make Bella more comfortable… to be friends.

I just could not get past the smug satisfaction — not _totally_ unintentional — that seemed to emanate in every thought that crossed her shallow brain. Bella had stayed human. Rosalie had won.

_Did she think this was some sort of contest?_ I thought angrily. She had been my only ally last spring during the vote. Of course, I was thrilled Bella chose to spend a year at school. Maybe not for the same reasons, but my wife staying human was one of the few things we agreed on completely. The pain I eagerly took on, the concentration I gladly exerted everyday… they were a small price… a ridiculous bargain, in exchange for her love… and her soul.

Nevertheless, it irked me to no end Rosalie's attitude… the pleasure she took in her victory. I wanted no one's pity, but at least the others, Esme in particular, had some sympathy for us. They were all well aware of the irrational risks Bella took on to be with me, the tremendous effort I had to exude to keep her safe. Some days their concerned thoughts were truly touching.

My sister on the other hand had never once felt any compassion toward either of us for the obstacles we faced, nor did she waste one ounce of worry over the danger we both carefully maneuvered around just in order to love one another. Ever the narcissist, Bella staying human meant one thing to her… the possibility of a child she herself could not have.

And how did she think that was going to happen?

"Rose is trying." Emmett said, reading my grim expression and pulling me from my angry thoughts.

"I know." I answered taking a deep breath and followed him into the living room.

Esme was rolling out light beige paint above the stone fireplace as we walked in.

"Another month and I think it will start looking pretty good."

Bella looked over at me and smiled as she listened to Rosalie rattle on about Thanksgiving break. Moments later Alice and Jasper, having skipped over the decimated stairs, came through the front door carrying a large pizza box and a two-liter bottle of soda.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about cup and a plate until we pulled in." Alice apologized.

"Alice unprepared?" Emmett teased. "We need to write that down on a calendar."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not a problem Alice," my wife eyed the box not wanting to be impolite, "but I hope you don't expect me to eat this all by myself."

"Just do the best you can." I chuckled.

"Rock, paper, scissors… Loser has to eat an entire slice?" Jasper suggested to Emmett.

_Sure…_ Emmett's thought died in his head as his gaze fell onto Alice's all too innocent face. "No way, you'll cheat."

He was right, of course. They already had it worked out before they got here. With an eighty percent guarantee, Jasper would be paper… Emmett would be rock.

"I'll leave the room." Alice offered, smiling sweetly.

two minutes later...

"Christ, it's hard to believe pork smells even worse dead." We all laughed at Emmett's revolted face as he downed his prize, wrinkling his nose as the pepperoni and sausage pizza came up to his mouth.

"No one made you drink that pig." Rosalie commented.

"Jasper and Edward got the bulls and those cows didn't even try to put up a fight."

"We've hit the occasional farm." I explained to Bella slightly embarrassed, cringing at the memory of draining my first cow out on a ranch back in the sixties. It was an interesting night. We had pulled up stakes quickly that day with no time to hunt.

"In Colorado?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied, nearly as curious as I was. "How did you know?"

"Cattle mutilations." she giggled in response. It surprised everyone but me. Most humans would find a bunch of vampires draining livestock frightening or at least disgusting. She thought it was funny.

"I read about it once." She clarified, blushing embarrassed.

"I thought we were still spreading the rumor it was aliens." Emmett recovered first, chuckling and patting her on the back. "Just one more of the Cullen secrets the world can never know."

She relaxed then knowing we weren't offended. "Don't worry; I'll take it to th... I can keep my mouth shut."

Everyone, except Rosalie thought the same thing at once. _No, you wont take it to the grave._

"Its just an expression." Esme said softly, touching her on the arm... Jasper took care of the rest.

The conversation moved on. Furniture would not be here for another week. Leaning against my chest, she nibbled on her dinner while we all sat around on the tarps protecting the floor discussing the house. Esme explained details she wanted from her sketchbook. Alice gave a precise account of how much of the exterior renovations would be possible before the actual winter weather set in.

We didn't stay much longer. Yawning, she tossed the crust from her only slice of pizza back into the box suggesting wearily that Emmett was welcome to come over tomorrow and join her for leftovers.

It was clear to everyone she was spent, the effects from her brief nap in the truck beginning to wane. Hugs and goodbyes were short and soon we were rumbling down the road on our way home. She didn't try to fight me when I pulled the quilt from behind the seat, wrapping it around herself and curling up on the seat. Laying her head on my lap, she was out before I even got on to the main road.

Listening to her light snores, I surmise my evening plans were now changed. That was fine, I thought to myself. I could wait till morning.

Once home, I laid her down on the couch still tucked in her quilt quietly as I could, and went back to the truck for our packages.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Edward?"

I rolled over and fell on to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I heard him call down from the balcony of our loft.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, trying to get my bearings. The clock above the fireplace said it was just past midnight. When did we get home?

"Come up stairs." He laughed briefly, watching me struggle to escape my blanket then disappeared from view.

_That was strange_, I thought yawning and rubbing my eyes. Not that I really needed assistance, but I knew what he was like…

I freed myself from my cocoon in a befuddled daze, shedding my jacket and boots as well as I made my way to the staircase. I staggered up to our bedroom slowly, making an extra effort not to trip in my half-awake state.

He was already in our bed, blankets up to his chin.

It confused me more. What was he doing there?

Edward pulled his hand from under the covers and patted my side of the bed. His odd behavior shook most of my sleepiness from me. I tilted my head to the side trying to understand. Then the light bulb finally came on.

"I need to brush my teeth." I smirked and skipped off into the bathroom.

Now fully awake and alert, I was enthusiastic to join him, but I took my time, moving at a leisurely pace with my nighttime routine. He had picked on me all evening long. Let him squirm for a few extra minutes.

I didn't really care about the electric blanket one way or another, but if it eased his anxiety that he made me cold, well then I was all in favor of it.

Face washed, and teeth and hair brushed, I returned to the room pulling my turtleneck over my head and tossed it on the chair with Edward's clothes.

"You know, this really isn't necessary." I said running one finger over the new comforter.

"Perhaps, but…" Edward pulled back the blankets, inviting me.

My jeans, my bra and my panties stayed beside the bed where I stripped them off and I climbed in.

A pair of very strong warm arms wound their way around me pulling my back against his hard chest.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured softly kissing my hair and began to hum my lullaby.

_Sleep? _I didn't want to sleep… at least not right away.

The music cut off as I squirmed in his embrace, turning to face him.

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are." He murmured.

"No, I'm not." My leg curled around his hip, the inside of my calf rubbing against his thigh.

"You have passed out on me twice this evening."

"Then I am well rested." I smiled, my lips pressing against his shoulder.

"How about in the morning?" He suggested.

"Sure," I giggled as I lifted my head a began to gnaw on the edge of his jaw. "I'll be happy to make love again in the morning."

He twitched against my body, giving his own need away. In spite of the fact that he apparently wanted to argue the point, I knew capitulation was not far away.

I wished I would never sleep again. My hand went to pry itself between us to touch him, but he held it at bay, lacing the fingers in his own.

"You'd rather watch me sleep?" I kissed our entwined fingers and rocked myself against him refusing to be defeated.

Edward trembled slightly then his eyes closed for a moment, steadying himself no doubt. When they opened, he replied.

"It is my second favorite bedtime activity." He smiled angelic.

"Sure it is."

"I'm not kidding." The smile faded from his face as he released my hand and brushed the hair from my face, replaced by an intense and serious expression.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is. It's hard to describe the… the contentment?" He paused, searching for what he wanted to say.

"No… peace, the peace it brings me. Lying beneath your warm body… listening to your dreams… feeling your heart beat against mine…"

His voice rose slightly from its quiet reverent tenor, a note of mischief now showing in his eyes. "There is nothing better. Well… almost nothing better."

I stared into his perfect face. His amber eyes, inches from mine had me utterly transfixed. Unconsciously I pulled in closer, my nose rubbing against his. The smell of his sweet breath washed over my face and I swallowed, my open mouth pooling with hunger, desperate for a taste. I had only to reach out a little further and he would be mine.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The fire that scorched my throat receded to a minor annoyance as we kissed, surrendering to both our needs. To say I acquiesced would be an obvious lie.

To have her soft lips against mine… I could endure any pain for the pleasure it provided.

Other than when we showered, it had been weeks since we were anywhere near the same temperature. My heated hands linger behind her back as her arms wrapped around my neck. Nails digging into my hair and pressing her face to mine, I rejoiced at our heart loud and strong thundering on my chest. My fingers slid down her body tracing the shape of her hip and gently grasped her thigh. She rocked against me again and I moved too, thrusting carefully outside of her, feeling the pulse pound in her loins as the blood began to make it swell. She began to perspire as our legs tangled in the warmth of the blankets. My mind went back to our honeymoon and the warm tropical weather. It seemed like yesterday and yet an eternity ago. We had come so far…

Still kissing, she pushed at my shoulder and I fell back, pulling her atop me. Her dark tresses cascaded off her shoulders encasing my face in a heat so different from the blanket it was absurd to compare the two. What man could resist anything she desired? At least I had been chivalrous to try.

Finally, I forced her to breathe. She gasped wildly as my mouth moved on… nibbling on her jaw… lifting her chin so I could get to her throat to lick the dew that had begun to form there.

"I need you inside me." She moaned.

It was not an offer or a plea. It was a command. She moved higher, positioning the entrance of her womb to the tip of my erection. My hands moved to her hips as I thrust up through the moist folds of flesh, her cervix tight and pounding against my hard shaft.

Under the heat of the blankets, sweat began to pour out of her as she made love to me. Her lips left mine as she lifted her body higher and higher. Her diamond pendant, now apparently a permanent part of her, swung like a pendulum just above my chin. Pulling her body straight up, our blankets fell away and crumpled at my knees as we moved in tandem, my pelvis rocking beneath her as she lifted and dropped on to me. Her fingers held tight atop my hands that buoyed her hips enjoying the feel of the soft flesh encasing them. Straining from exertion, beads of perspiration dripped off her nipples onto my chest as her legs pumped.

I rose from the mattress, my tongue delirious to taste the nectar. I bent her back against my hand, my mouth falling onto her breast while I continued to relieve her burden, lifting at her waist and dropping her down on me.

Her face and neck flamed red. Her legs began to quake and her heart beat erratically. Oh, the aroma... it would only be a matter of moments… for both of us.

She cried out as I growled and kicked the blankets off my feet, throwing us back down on to the bed. Now on top of her, I tore my hands from her body, digging into my palms with my nails. Fists shaking underneath her, I thrust as hard as I dared, staring into her liquid eyes almost black the pupils so large. The pillows fell to the floor. Her knees slid against my ribcage in the wetness, curling her pelvis up to meet me.

Her whole body froze, head rolling back, and her spine arching off the bed as she came screaming my name.

The smell of it… the sound of her ecstasy sent me over the edge and I roared, insane with the intensity and nearly convulsing on top of her.

With my weight on my elbows, I panted, resting my forehead against hers and pried my fingernails from my palms trying not to wince from the pain.

"What's the matter?" she rasped breathlessly, her voice hoarse.

"I saved the bottom sheet… and probably the mattress too." I smiled triumphant, pulling on to my knees to retrieve the electric blanket. I laid back down beside her wrapping it around us as she clamored up on top of me.

She was too exhausted to ask anymore, closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews are always welcome. The next piece in the series is called "Ticklish". Head over to my profile if you would like to have a look.  
><strong>


End file.
